Usually organic fibers used in reinforced rubber or other materials have a twisted structure for the purpose of improving their fatigue resistance. In recent years, some attempts have been made to attain the weight reduction of these reinforced rubber materials at the request for the energy saving. Up to the present, however, satisfactory weight reduction is not attained in spite of the use of super fibers.